catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing trees Weaknesses: Feels uncomfortable under little or no undergrowth, can't swim well News February 18, 2011 - Softwish has given birth to her kits very early and Timbercloud has joined the Clan. March 25, 2011 - Snowstorm has died. April 3, 2011 - Cloudkit was found wandering through the forest and has joined the Clan. Alligiances Leader: Lionstar - golden tabby tom with dark, handsome brown eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Cloudpaw Deputy: Iceshine - silky silver tabby she-cat with white dapples on her pelt like snow. Role played by Nightfall. Medicine Cat: Snowfrost - silver she-cat with a white underside, and intense silver-blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Emberpaw Wolfshadow - handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Foxclaw. Ravenstorm - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Bracken. Flarecloud - fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white dab on her chest. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Silverpaw Pineshadow - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Geckopaw Cherryfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Echowind - silver tabby she-cat with white flecks like snow, and blue-green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Kestrelfang - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Driftcloud - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Mousepaw Foxcloud - ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Role played by Maplefern. ''Apprentice, Silkypaw Singefang - sleek ginger, brown, cream, and blue-gray patched tom with a nicked ear and green eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Lightstep - swift, lithe light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, and white paws. Role played by Hawkfire. Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Bramblestrike - red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Goldenpaw Stoneflame - gray tom with dark blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Barleypaw Amberdawn - fluffy golden she-cat. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Owlpaw Silverfern - silver tabby she-cat with a white chest muzzle, paws and belly; black ear tips. Role played by Nightshine. Whitefire - ginger and white tom. Role played by Nightfall. Brackenshadow - golden brown tom with a white underbelly, a tabby striped tail, brindled legs, and dark brown eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Softwish - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Splashclaw - short-furred white tom with black and brown splotches, and pale blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Swiftpaw Pale-eyes - beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with a pale cream underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip; pale green eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Raingaze - blue-gray she-cat with darker blue-gray speckles like rain and clear blue eyes. Role played by Dovesong. Apprentice, Batpaw Hailblaze - brown tabby she-cat with black paws and tail, and a white chest. Role played by Frostyness. Tigerlily - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, black paws, ears, and tail tip. Role played by Spiritcloud48. Shelldapple - dark gray she-cat with darker ears and silver flecks on her chest; blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Eveningpaw Rabbitspring - brown-gray she-cat with lighter fur around her eyes and a golden flash on her chest; bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Timbercloud - strikingly handsome tabby tom with a fluffy tipped tail and many battle scars. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Boulderpaw Goldenheart - pretty golden she-cat. Roleplayed by Whitestar. Winterfrost - white tom. Role played by Darkcloud. Sootcloud - black she-cat with a little white tuft on her chest and amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Vaporsmoke - pale creamy-brown tom with a creamy-gray muzzle, chest, and underbelly; brown tipped tail and blue eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Maplewind - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with big amber eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Buzzardtalon - pale brown tom with cream and ginger patches; blind, pale blue eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Waspflight - gray-and-white tom with faint tabby marks and anber eyes. Role played by Dovesong. Lichenfall - small mottled light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Dovesong. Rainstorm - small blue gray tom with gray eyes. Role played by Bracken. Barleyfrost - big black-and-white tom with sparkling amber eyes and mottled gray spots on his back. Role played by Nighty98. Softheart - cream she cat with soft blue eyes, light on her paws, back up med cat. Role played by Frogie123 Apprentices: Bullpaw - dark chestnut tom with piercing yellow eyes and a black chest and paws. Role played by Firepelt. Boulderpaw - silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Fernpaw - silver she-cat with darker dapples and white ear tips. Role played by Adderpaw. Swiftpaw - black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Echo. Owlpaw - mottled brown-ginger tom with black specks at the end of his tail and amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Goldenpaw - beautiful sleek, golden she-cat with blind, soft green eyes. Role played by Echo. Eveningpaw - gray and white she-cat with orange eyes like the sun, and unusual green and blue flecks. Role played by Bracken. Batpaw - very handsome, thick furred, black and gold mottled tortoiseshell tom with golden green eyes and thick, soft fur. Role played by Nightfall. Mousepaw - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. Rockpaw - gray tabby tom with white legs. Role played by Bracken. Mosspaw - brown and white tabby she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Emberpaw - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Geckopaw - gray tabby she-cat. Role played by Hawkfire. Silkypaw - creamy white she-cat with wide amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Cloudpaw - small gray tabby she-cat with one white paw and white ears; shimmering dark blue eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. Silverpaw - long haired silver tabby she-cat. Role played by Hollyleaf. Queens: Applefall - slender dark ginger she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Kits: No Mother: Crowkit- A black tom with icy blue eyes. Role played by Sagestorm Elders: Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes and a fluffy tail and short fur. Role played by Firepelt. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Firepelt Ravenstar Eagleclaw Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Mintblaze Copperfall Mosskit Thistleflame Burnpelt Berrystep Short-tail Streamtail Emberpaw Sunfall Nightstar Fallenbirch Lilackit Sweetkit Ivyfrost Shiverfrost Snowblossom Snowstorm Bramblefang Birdwing Lilyfrost Grayfang ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan